glease 2
by Bandgeek481
Summary: when artie is asked to diorect the rivial of grease theres only one group of people fit for the job. only problem is no one as spoken in ten years, everythings changed and no one ever made up.
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you for taking the time to come and speak with us Mr. Abrams."

"It's no trouble at all."

"Oh good. Well you see we are in a bit of a bind because our director quit…we couldn't think of a better man to direct such a big show, I mean its grease."

Artie smiled as he thought of the production of grease his senior year.

"I'll do it."

"OH thanks you so much! The cast was already picked but you can make any changes and the cast is aware that you have the right to do so."

"Thank you, when exactly can I meet them?"

"We'll right now they're rehearsing vocals done in the theater."

"Great let's go."

Artie wheeled into the theater and watched as Beth, a stunning blond intern with eyes so familiar he had to wonder… she told the cast wheat was going on and cued the band. The first bars of "you're the one that I want" rang through the theater. A tiny little blond girl and a muscular chiseled front man came up to the front. Artie cringed. In the back he saw a young woman with curly hair that looked bored, Rizzo he presumed. A young girl with a pink wig on looked kind of high, frenchie for sure. A guy with blond hair and a cocky smile was defiantly knickie. He saw a girl who was a bit curvier, Jan he guessed.

The song ended and Artie clapped. He told the cast to leave the stage and he'd call them in one at a time. First up he asked for "sandy" and he waited for the tiny young blond to come out.

"Hello."

"Hi Mr. Abrams I'm Claudia, I must say it is an honor to meet you."

"Why thank you. I just wanted to learn your name and here how you speak, please go get "Danny"

"Of course."

Artie honestly hated the whole cast every conversation went like that all he learned was that Danny was named Alex, Rizzo was named Jane , frenchie was a girl named amber, knickie was an asshole named Shane, and Jan was a sassy girl named Maya.

That night when artier went home he wrote out a long letter to the only people he knew would be able to give this play actual heart and soul. He emailed and Facebook messaged everyone and then he waited. Within ten minutes he got an eager reply from none other than Miss Rachel Barbra berry. By then end of the night everyone had replied and although a little unsure everyone was on the way to New York.

After he fired the shitty thing the last director called a cast and got everyone to come and all arrangements he made he told them each a time to arrive each was five minutes from the one before. Beth was instructed to blindfold them all and have them seated in a circle. Once everyone was in the room and has no idea who else was there he told them all to remove their blind folds.

The looks one some of their faces was less than happy and more like what the fuck is he/she doing here. In that moment everyone realized a few things. Finn and Rachel hadn't spoken since the opening night of grease ten years prior. Kurt and Blaine had never made up or spoken since that night. That even though they said they would, mike and Tina never talked about "it". That even though they said they would Brittany and Santana had never gotten back together. It was also clear that no one had really changed all that much. Rachel has on a sweater with a polar bear on it, Finn had on a rugby shirt, Blaine had a bowtie and boat shoes, Kurt was still donning a hippo broach, Artie still wore sweaters, and Britt had never dropped the high pony.

Artie rolled up on stage and in front of his old best friends.

"Okay so it's clear that we haven't seen each other in a VERY long time but well frankly the old director casted the shitiest most robotic cocky ass holes I have ever met. They each had an ego bigger then Kurt, Rachel, sugar, and Mercedes put together... with a tad of sue sylvester meanness in them."

Everyone cringed and laughed a bit.

"Now I realize this is kind of awkward but this show is a big deal and you are the only group of people fit for the job. So everyone let start with… "You're the one that I want"

Everyone looked hesitant but once they realized arte had gotten brad to be the piano man for the show they relaxed a bit.

Finn

I got chills  
they're multiplying  
and I'm losing control  
'Cause the power you're supplying  
it's electrifying!

Rachel  
You better shape up  
'Cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you  
You better shape up  
You better understand  
To my heart I must be true  
Nothing left  
Nothing left for me to do

Both  
you're the one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
the one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
the one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, the one I need  
Oh, yes indeed

Rachel  
If you're filled  
with affection  
you're too shy to convey  
Better take my direction  
Feel your way

Finn  
I better shape up  
'Cause you need a man  
I need a man  
Who can keep me satisfied  
I better shape up  
If I'm going to prove  
You better prove  
That my faith is justified  
Are you sure  
Yes I'm sure down deep inside

Both  
you're the one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
the one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
the one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, the one I need  
Oh, yes indeed

Both of their eyes shined with the longing Rachel had had that first day of glee club. When it was done Artie made a quick phone call to a man he knew would be able to help handle the drama that was about to ensue. Once that was done he handed out the cast list

Sandy-Rachel

Danny-Finn

Rizzo-Santana

Kinickie-Sam

Frenchie-Sugar

Jan-Tina

Doody-Kurt

Roger-Blaine

Patty-Quinn

Eugene- Rory

Cha Cha-Brittany

Teen angel- Puck


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so anyone waiting for updates on any of my other stories they will be coming and soon because I finally got a word program that has spell check which makes my life easier and the writing quicker. Also I forgot to add this in last chapter but santana and mercedes will be sharing the role of rizzo and why that is will be revealed below so read on..

Once they had finished rehearsal artie suggested that they all go out for dinner that night.

"Why don't we meet up here at five and go get dinner at a cheesy italian restaurant?"

Everyone cheered ad agreed with his idea.

Rachel shut the door to her loft and fell onto the couch. She let out a scream into the cushions. She hadn't seen him in ten years. Still ths job was a good thing and she honestly missed her friends from glee club. So she picked herself up of the couch and fed her cat, finnessa. She jumped in the shower and found herself singing pretending at the top of her lungs.

Brittany skipped to her hotel. She was sooooooo happy to see Santana again. She had missed her lover so much in the years they hadn't talked. She bounced on the bed and danced. She danced. she hadn't danced in ten years.

They met at the theater each of the girls looking stunning. Still each girl's dress said a thing about who they were. Santana was in a body hugging black dress with only one sleeve that had a giant white bow on it adorned with polka dots. Sugar's dress was extremely bright pink tutu skirted dress with silver and gold dots. Brittany's dress was white and the top was made to look like a cat. Mercedes dress was white empire waist with black flowers and vines at the bottom and a black belt. Santana wore a white A-line sleeveless dress with a gold belt. Tina had on a strapless empire wasted dress with a black skirt and white top that was adorned with white polka dots. Quinn was in an empire waist pink dress with white lace on top.

They walked into the cheesy Italian restaurant and waited for their waitress. "  
so," Artie started we'll go around in a circle and divulge one or two facts about ourselves." Everyone nodded and they started. Tina was first. "Well I am recently divorced and I have two kids. Eleanor is six and Mike is eight months old." She smiled and they all turned to Brittany. "Well I am a kindergarten teacher." They all kind of mulled it over and realized how perfect that was." Next was Blaine. "Well I own my own coffee house." The group smiled and whispered, "You know my coffee order." Mike was next. "I own a dance studio in Chicago." They all just knew it. Mercedes spoke up next. "I own my own record company," she smiled and they all hollered. Noah was next. "I own my own pool cleaning company. And I operate in almost all of L.A." they smiled happy he'd done well for himself. Finn was next. "I recently retired from the army." Everyone just kind of smiled and nodded. Santana was next, "Well a few years ago I was attacked and had my daughter Anita. Now I own my own Puerto Rican restaurant." They all nodded Tina was starting to cry. Brittany reached over the table and hugged her. Quinn was next. "Well I am a lawyer in Connecticut and I own my own firm." Everyone was happy she was doing okay. Rachel was next. "I'm a professor at NYADA and single mother to my daughter Barbra who I had with Brody in college." Everyone was a bit socked to hear that. Finn looked sad and hurt. Sugar was next. "I own my own boutique called the Sugar Shack." Kurt was next. "I am a Broadway star." Rory was next. "I moved back here married sugar and work at her dad's company." Sam and Artie were last. "Well I'm a director obviously," everyone laughed and Sam started. "And I'm a personal trainer/ house husband." Everyone smiled and then Artie pitched in, "Oh and we're married." A few people spit out their drinks. Within two seconds Kurt was jumping up and pointing at Mercedes. "I TOLD YOU HE WAS GAY, NO STRAIGHT GUY DIES THEIR AIR LIKE THAT."


End file.
